Network models have generally included representations of objects in a network. Accordingly, synchronization of these network models has traditionally been provided for determining differences in various network models, such that the differences in the objects represented by such network models may be identified. Unfortunately, current techniques utilized for presenting results of network model synchronizations have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, results generated from synchronization of network models have conventionally been presented as a textual list describing differences between the network models. Users have therefore generally been required to read and understand the words describing the differences between the network models in order to determine a desired course of action to be taken with respect to the network models. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.